Trouble Canyon
by MamaBear2Two
Summary: Canyons, older brothers and firecrackers aren't a good mix. Who knew? Set inside I'maMePanda's YP/Troublemakers AU of the Magnificent Seven, so the youngest three are younger than canon age. Contains CP/spanking in later chapters **I had some trouble and had to delete and re-upload the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ This is my first FF/M7 story. With her permission, it is set inside I'maMePanda's YP/Troublemakers AU of the Magnificent Seven. I obviously do not own M7, but there are a couple OC's that are mine.

A grand, heartfelt thank you to my good friend, I'maMePanda, for all her help, her beta-ing and her somewhat relentless encouragement. :) If it wasn't for her, this story would likely still be sitting in my docs, years from now, collecting internet dust.

Due to some trouble on my end, I had to delete this story and re upload it. Sorry for any inconvenience!

Chapter One

Nathan carefully wound gauze around the young ranch hand's head. "You'll be sore for a day or two, but you'll be ok. Mrs. Edwards will clean and re-wrap it daily. Come into town and see me if anything changes, and try not to fall off any more fences." Nathan grinned at the young man, likely only a few years older than JD, as he spoke.

Danny James gave Nathan a half smile, "I sure don't plan on it Mr. Jackson." he answered, touching his head gingerly. Nathan smiled ruefully, only young men could manage to do the things he'd had to deal with today. _Rowdy, full of themselves_ young men. "I would gather that Mr. Edwards wasn't overly happy with his ranch hands taking turns; betting on who could walk along the top of the fence, rather than out working with the cattle...?" Nathan's question was asked with a semi hidden chuckle, and Danny glanced over near the barn where Mr. Edwards was talking with the other hands. Danny blushed three shades of red and whispered, "No Sir, he sure wasn't."

This time, Nathan couldn't help but chuckle aloud. He clapped the young man on the shoulder and said, "Stick to playing around when you're _not_ working, Danny. And stay off things that aren't meant to be climbed atop of."

Danny nodded. "Yessir." he answered, grabbing his hat and heading, head down, towards his boss.

Nathan in turn, packed up his medical bag, spoke briefly with Mrs. Edwards and headed for his mount. This was, hopefully, the last injury he would have to deal with today. He was a good distance from town, and he really hoped to just get back, down a drink or two, and relax. Despite it being only early afternoon, he was exhausted. Maybe he'd chat with Josiah some more about the book, El Dorado they both were reading about the California Gold Rush.

He untied the dark chestnut horses reins from the fence railing, and after making sure his med bag was safely tucked inside his saddle bag, he mounted Brevet and turned him towards town. Nathan thought Brevet was quite possibly the best animal on the planet. Brevet was a rock solid, startled at nothing, gentle as a kitten and brave as a lion equine soldier. He and Brevet had been through hell together, he'd been his constant companion, his solitary listener and at times, his only friend. Nathan couldn't have survived some of what he had, during or after the war, if Brevet hadn't carried him.

Brevet had been given to him by a gravely injured soldier and the next day Brevet carried Nathan through a forest of fire, without a hint of hesistation, earning him the gifted name. Nathan had first heard the term when he was a stretcher bearer, shortly before meeting the animal. A brevet was an honorary rank gifted to a ranked soldier for some form of exemplary service or deed. Stretcher bearers didn't generally have a rank, as most were just young boys like he had been. So earning a brevet, wasn't really possible for Nathan. Sighing softly at the memories, Nathan lightly touched his heels to Brevet's sides and the animal responded instantly, cantering across the dusty landscape.

Josiah tipped his head to the side and stared up into the sun. It was about time to head back into town he supposed. Generally you'd find him in the church, working on some project, or on patrol at this time of day, but earlier, he'd just opted to take Bright and go for a ride. He had been sitting here next to this stream for close to an hour, with not a thing on his mind but a few hymns. Sometimes, the peace and quiet that only nature could give, was all that was needed to rejuvenate oneself. Since arriving in Four Corners, he'd felt an even stronger desire to get alone at times, than he ever had before. Not that Josiah didn't like people, he did...but sometimes, the town folks were just too much. His _brothers_ could be too much, he thought with a wry grin. Ezra alone could cause a saint to go gray, never mind an old preacher man like him. At times he felt he was riding herd of a passel of young wild horses and he was fairly certain he _was_ going to go gray before either of the youngest hit the age of majority. It only took a moment for a grin to cross his face though. They were worth it. This was something he hadn't thought he'd ever have again. This was family. Feeling much better than he had a few hours prior, he climbed to his feet, stretching his long limbs. He took hold of Bright's reins, glad that the horse was able to be ground tied, and clambered up into the saddle. He wondered if Nathan would be up for a discussion on the book "El Dorado" that they were both reading, about the California Gold Rush. He turned Bright back towards town, he could just barely see the edge of Four Corners from here. "C'mon on Old Friend, Let's go home." Bright needed no further encouragement. He ambled off, no need for Josiah to touch his heels to the creature at all.

Vin smiled at Ms. Nettie, nodding affirmatively when she asked him if he wanted to take some cookies home with him. "Yes Ma'am!" he added for good measure. She smiled back at him and filled a small gunny sack with a number of the homemade goods, saying, "There's enough there for Ezra and JD...you share some with your brothers, you hear?" to which Vin mock groaned. It was well known the young man loved to eat, and he greatly loved anything sweet. Just as well as it was known he'd 'almost' never willingly disobey Ms. Nettie and very rarely would he not share with the younger boys. At his mock groan, Nettie pulled back the gunny sack, away from Vin's outstretched hand and smiled teasingly. "I can always just give them to my next visitors."

Vin actually looked both horrified and affronted at this. "I'll share!" He exclaimed, reaching for the sack. Nettie laughed, handed him the cookies and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for stopping by today." She whispered before releasing him. He bent down to kiss her cheek and looked over towards Peso.

Vin waved to Nettie as he kicked Peso into a canter, heading back into town. Moments later, he saw another rider up ahead. When he recognized Nathan and Brevet, he urged Peso to pick up speed. He caught up with his older brother, who managed to only look slightly surprised at Vin appearing beside him.

"Everything alright?" Nathan asked, as they both slowed their mounts, to make conversation possible. Vin nodded. "Yeah, just left Ms. Nettie's. You?"

Nathan nodded as well. "Yeah, was out to the Edwards ranch...young and dumb kids...'' Nathan shook his head as he told Vin just what the hands at the Edwards' ranch had been up to.

Vin chuckled about halfway through. "Danny James, huh? Wouldn't have thought the kid would try. Kinda shy. Quiet." Nathan agreed with a slight nod of his head. "He is. Pressure from the others probably aided in this venture. He's usually pretty level headed." Vin snorted as he said, "Complete opposite of JD."

Nathan grinned back and finished up his story a few moments later, asking Vin how Ms. Nettie was. Grinning, Vin said he'd been helping Ms. Nettie repair some damaged fencing. "I dunno how she does it Nate, out there with just her and Casey." Vin said as the two came into town a bit later, heading for the livery.

Nate shrugged as he stopped Brevet, sliding off his side and walking him nearer the livery, "Me either, but I sure wouldn't mess with her." Laughing, Vin jumped down from Peso's saddle, grabbing the horses reins as the two brothers entered the livery together, chatting amiably. And, Vin never mentioned his cookies. Ms. Nettie hadn't said a thing about sharing with Nathan.

JD's eyes got huge, as he listened to his big brothers. He'd gone up to the clinic shortly before, looking for Josiah. He wanted to know if he and Ezra could go out to Ms. Nettie's with Casey. He'd stopped short when he heard Josiah's rumbly voice coming through the window.

"No, definitely never set off looking for gold. Not sure where I would've gone looking for gold in India. Although, it probably would've been safer than some of my ventures. Threw a firecracker into a wild herd of Zebu cattle once...Cows can run, Nathan. Cows can _run_." Nathan's deep laugh came next and JD had to hold back his own laugh. Never in his wildest imaginings, had he thought of Josiah as a troublemaker. Nathan and Josiah must've been discussing the same book about the gold rush, that they had been for days. It actually sounded fairly exciting. Even the title, "El Dorado" sounded adventurous. Maybe when he finished the book he'd just started, about Mayans, they'd be done with El Dorado. Since the book about India he'd read, some 4 or so months back, he hadn't found another that intrigued him as much.

"When they almost ran me over, I didn't think it so funny." Josiah grumbled dryly.

"Lord, don't ever tell JD about that!" Nathan stopped laughing abruptly, sounding horrified.

"Never fear, Little Brother, I am well aware of the repercussions that would cause." Josiah's answer caused a frown to take up residence on JD's face. Why shouldn't they tell him? He'd never scare cows on purpose. Sheesh.

Ohhhhhh. _Wait_. They thought he couldn't handle firecrackers, didn't they? JD's frown deepened and he stole quietly back down the clinic stairs. He _could_. He could handle a gun, couldn't he? Well, when they let him. They were for necessary situations, like jobs and emergencies. But that was neither here nor there. He could do it. And, firecrackers weren't like guns. You lit them, and then ran away, didn't you? He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking first up and then down the dusty street. He needed to find Ezra. And maybe Danny James. He'd be willing to bet Danny James knew how to find firecrackers.

Buck squinted against the sunshine as he came out of the saloon. He was headed back to the jail, on duty while Chris rode patrol. He was fairly surprised to not see JD come running to greet him, but he supposed he didn't _have_ to be glued to his side at all times. He just _usually_ was. Buck smiled as he headed up the boardwalk, moving out of the way, and bowing to Casey Wells, as she came out of the Potter's store.

"Good day, M'Lady." he teased. She shook her head, obviously thinking he was silly, but smiled, "Hi Buck." He winked and stepped back onto the boardwalk, continuing on his way. He glanced around and noted that he didn't see Ezra anywhere either, and he hadn't been in the saloon. That explained where JD was. Buck knew Vin had ridden out to Ms. Nettie's, so the younger two must be somewhere together. As he took the steps to the jailhouse two at a time, he wondered exactly what the two were doing...

JD leaned down over Danger's neck, enjoying the thrill of speed as he raced the gelding towards the Edwards ranch. He'd met Danny in town a few months back, when they'd almost collided, JD coming out of the clinic, while Danny was heading in. Danny'd been looking for Nathan, as he had an injured finger. Curiosity of who Danny was had kept JD close by, and when Nathan had determined the finger broken, the two had talked the entire time that Nathan was setting it. Well, JD had talked a mile a minute, beyond excited to talk to the young man who wasn't one of his brothers, while Danny quietly listened and occasionally responded to a question. Buck thought it hilarious that the two had become such quick friends since they were nothing alike, but 'Siah said that was _why_ they'd become such good friends. JD didn't care about whys. They just were. Danny was one of the Edwards' youngest ranch hands, though JD was well aware that Danny was not the 21 yrs, that Danny had told Mr. Edwards he was. He was barely 6 months older than JD, sticking Danny right in between him and Ezra, age wise. JD had no idea why his red headed friend didn't just tell Mr. Edwards his age. He was a good ranch hand and he highly doubted Mr. Edwards would care about his age, long as he did the work. JD knew, from experience, that lying about your age caused way more problems than just telling how old you were and working through anything that would come up. As the Edwards' looming spread came into view, JD pulled Danger back to a canter, rather than the full on gallop he'd been at, waving to the Edwards' foreman, Jess Kantrell. The foreman waved back and as JD got closer, reining Danger down to a trot, he could see Jess grinning at him.

"You looking for Danny?"

"Yessir!" JD nodded, as Danger came to a stop near the foreman. JD patted the horses side and slid one leg over the saddle and practically jumped to the ground.

Jess jerked his head in the direction of the bunkhouse. "Men just finished lunch. They're taking a quick break before heading back out on the range. Hurry on over and you'll have a few minutes. I'll hold Danger."

"Thanks Mr. Kantrell!" JD took off at a run, racing for the bunkhouse. He slowed a bit as he jumped the steps of the bunkhouse and barely stopped himself from careening head long into the door. He pushed it open and headed for Danny's bunk. He greeted a few of the hands he knew, and called "Hi Danny!" when he saw his friend look up from where he stood, cleaning a halter. JD stopped at Danny's side and the other teen grinned.

"Hey JD."

"That for Banjo?" he asked, indicating the halter. Danny nodded.

"What ya need, JD? I'm gonna have to go back out soon." JD glanced over his shoulder and then looked back at his quieter friend. Danny seemed to understand. He set the halter on his bed and quietly said, "Follow me."

JD jogged to keep up with his longer legged friend. He wasn't sure where Danny was going, but he followed him out behind the bunkhouse a little ways, where they stopped.

"What is it JD?" Danny asked, looking around him watchfully.

"Do you know where I could get some firecrackers?" JD asked, probably louder than was necessary, as he tried hard not to bounce as he began to get excited again, but he couldn't help it! This was going to be so much fun!

Danny looked back at JD in a mixture of amusement and thoughtfulness.

"Firecrackers, huh?" He asked, unable to stop the grin from spreading across his face.

JD nodded, his head bobbing fast enough that his hair flopped around wildly.

"Yeah! I wanna take some out to Trouble Canyon!" JD started bouncing again and Danny laid a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place. He looked up into the trees, as if an answer could be found there.

"Huh. That could be fun. When you want them?" he asked after a moment.

JD shrugged and answered, "Soon?" which caused Danny to chuckle, and then nod.

"Meet me at the livery around dusk. I'll let you know if I found anything."

Nathan sat in the saloon, head in hands, staring into his drink. For the twentieth time that day, he wondered how a town the size of Four Corners managed to have so many injuries in one day. He'd come into town just a short while ago with Vin and had barely set Brevet up in his stall before being called over by Mary. Billy had managed to burn his arm...Nate had quickly dressed the young boys arm, then swung by the jail to speak to Buck, and had only just sat down in the saloon moments before. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples, willing away the headache he could feel. "Tough day?" Josiah's voice sounded to his right, and he felt, rather than heard the man sit down next to him.

Nathan nodded, without picking his head up from his hands. "Broken arm, a knife wound, a busted toe, knock to the head, and a burn..." Nathan sighed, "Welcome to Four Corners!" he said sardonically, picking up his head and taking a drink.

Josiah laughed with him, "Welcome to Four Corners, indeed!"

JD stood at the corral at the back of the livery, watching a few horses, including Danger and Brevet, mill around inside the corral. He knew Nathan would be by soon to bring Brevet in, and he'd take care of Danger once Danny had come and gone.

At the moment, to a casual observer he looked relaxed like he was just enjoying the coming into evening weather.

Inside, JD was as wired as a fish at the end of a line. He kept stealing glances all around the back of the livery, wondering what was taking Danny so long.

"Hey Kid, whatcha doing out here?" JD whirled around at Buck's voice.

"Buck! ...Uh, hi!" Buck chuckled in response to his little brothers exclamation and moved to stand near JD, reaching out and ruffling his wild hair. The boy ducked but grinned.

"Getting late, JD. Wanna play a hand of cards before we turn in?"

JD shook his head, "Not yet, Buck, Danny's coming by for a few minutes."

Buck cocked his head to the side. "Boy's coming out here this late? His boss gonna be all right with that?"

JD swallowed nervously and tried to shrug. "Dunno Buck. We just got something to talk about...in _private_." JD said pointedly, praising himself for not sounding as nervous as he was.

Buck lifted his hands in surrender, a smile playing on his face. "I gotcha Kid, serious business. Ol' Buck will leave you alone. 'Spect to see you in your room soon though." Buck lifted one eyebrow in a motion JD was familiar with.

"Sure Buck!"

"Tell Danny I said hey." Buck said as he clapped JD on the shoulder, then turned and headed back into town.

"Thought he'd never leave!" Danny's voice from the other side of the livery, caused JD to start and then grin wildly. He headed towards his friend and when he saw Danny was carrying a fairly good sized gunny sack, his grin got impossibly wider.

"You found some?!" he exclaimed, reaching towards the sack. Danny batted his hand away, while nodding.

"I did. But you gotta promise me something." JD stopped reaching for the sack, looking slightly offended that Danny had swatted at his hands, and he frowned slightly.

"What?"

"You can't tell no one, not Mr. Wilmington, not Ezra... _NO ONE_ JD, that you got these from me."

"I wouldn't, Danny!" JD agreed, reaching for the sack again. Danny pulled it back again, and took a step back. "JD, I mean it. If you tell, I could get kicked off the ranch. I can't...I just can't." Danny finished his sentence lamely, running a hand through his hair and looking lost for a moment before bucking up and looking at JD intently.

"I won't Danny! This mean you ain't coming with me? I wanna go tomorrow!"

Danny shook his head though the look on his face clearly said he wished he didn't have to decline.

"Can't JD. Too much work. The hands would know I was missing..." Looking even more dejected, Danny handed over the sack of fireworks and with a small sigh, shrugged one shoulder, at a loss for anything else to say. JD peered into the gunny sack, moving the contents around while trying not to grin like a madman, to which Danny couldn't help but give a small smile.

After another moment had passed, Danny continued quietly, "Be _careful_ JD, you're the only friend I got."

Chris closed the stall door after giving Pony one last rub to the forehead, and headed out of the livery. He saw Vin headed towards him, a flake of hay in one hand and a carrot in the other. He stopped, and tipped his hat up with one finger, saying, "Horse is like you. Never stops eating." Vin grinned in response as he walked to Peso's stall, and dumped the hay into the manger on the inside. No fool, Peso snubbed the hay and began rubbing his velvety nose against Vin's hands, searching for the treat he knew his owner held. Vin gave in after only a moment, releasing the carrot to the almost black gelding.

"Patrol go ok?" Vin asked, turning back to look at the older man. A tiny nod, and an unspoken but clear reply of 'Yup, just fine.' Vin nodded back, and then said, "Ms. Nettie's ok."

Chris came back inside the livery, to Pony's stall, and leaned against the door. "Don't doubt that." his three word reply tickled Vin, and he chuckled a bit.

"Have ya seen Nate?" He asked Chris, while rubbing Peso's ears. Chris's gaze slid over to Brevet's stall, looking mildly surprised that the gelding was there, and shook his head. "Wait'll you hear what Danny James did!" Vin probably sounded more excited than he should have, as he began the story Nathan had told him on the ride home, but it was clear that Chris didn't mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Thank you all so very much for your reviews! I'm pretty awed/humbled by them.

Again, a huge thank you to I'maMePanda, as she continues to be a huge support! (and if for some reason, you haven't read her stuff, you should! Seriously. Like, right now. Go.) :)

Chapter 2

JD ran up to Ezra, grabbing his coat sleeve and dragging him into an alleyway. "I've got firecrackers, Ez! _Firecrackers_!" JD was practically yelling while whispering. Ezra had no idea how his brother did that.

"Firecrackers?" Ezra parroted JD, looking and feeling rather confused.

"YES! Wanna come to Trouble Canyon with me and set some off?" JD was bouncing on the balls of his feet in his excitement and anticipation.

Ezra shook his head, _fiercely._ He and explosions did _not_ go well together. He, _Mr. Larabee,_ and _explosions_ , did _NOT_ go well together. And he was fairly certain that both Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Wilmington, never mind Mr. Larabee, would not allow them to go, nor would they be happy if they went without asking. JD stopped bouncing, his enthusiasm dutifully curbed when he realized Ezra was serious about not going.

"Vin said no too," JD partially grumbled, partially pouted.

Ezra's eyes widened. Their older, not afraid of anything, prank playing brother said no... " _And you still want to do it_?!" he asked, semi awed at JD's brashness. JD nodded, kicking his toe against an empty barrel in the alley. "Well, I also, will have to decline," Ezra said, pulling his shirt out of JD's grasp.

"What?! No?! Ez, please?!"

"No." Ezra argued back, tone flat and and slightly aggravated. He headed out of the alleyway to give purchase to his words. He wasn't doing anything with JD and firecrackers.

JD grabbed his sleeve again, to slow him. "You afraid?" he asked, tone almost mocking.

Ezra looked indignant and let out an undignified snort. "No. I most certainly am not afraid of firecrackers...Mr. Larabee, and Mr. Sanchez though... _they_ make me a little nervous." JD scoffed at Ezra's explanation.

"Ez...we're going out to the Canyon...the _Canyon_! How would anyone know where we were...or what we're doing? It's miles from town!"

Ezra couldn't help himself and he snorted again. "Miles? JD, it's not much further than the Walker's ranch. A good ride, perhaps, but not miles. And, what do you propose we tell our brethren? If no one else, Mr. Larabee will be suspicious, if we up and disappear for hours." Ezra's words seemed to have an effect on JD as he suddenly looked thoughtful. But when he spoke, it was far from what Ezra had expected to hear.

"Bet ya couldn't shoot a firecracker right out the air." It was the first thing that had come to JD's mind. He desperately wanted Ezra to go with him...and he sure wouldn't mind if Ezra actually did some of his trick shooting...he knew Ezra wouldn't turn down a bet... _any bet_...and JD's words held just enough taunting mixed with a tiny bit of curiosity, that Ezra – who had begun to step out onto the street - turned back and glared.

"Are you doubting my ability to aim appropriately or my firearm prowess in general?" JD shrugged, knowing he had him now, just pulling the noose a little tighter with his next words...words that, despite knowing how mean they were going to sound... he said them anyway...

"Wellll," he drawled, "'Siah don't let you 'play' with your gun much, so...not sure how good ya are anymore."

Ezra straightened, his glare turning from angry to determined and JD fought hard not to wince at what he detected was a tiny bit of hurt in Ezra's eyes. "When do we leave?"

Chris ducked his head in quick non committing greetings to the residents of Four Corners as he walked down the boardwalk towards the jail. Since he had just returned from patrol he wanted to meet up with Buck, and by default, JD. As Chris neared the jail, he gave a half grin. That kid was like a burr. Couldn't get rid of him if you tried. And Lord, he _had_ tried. He shook his head with another half grin. He'd never admit it aloud, but he was glad he'd failed at that. As he stepped inside the jail, he startled slightly at Buck's, "Hey, something funny Chris?" Trying to hide the fact that he'd been so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't even seen Buck, he glared at the younger man and gave what sounded like a growl. It only made Buck laugh, though he did put his hands up in mock surrender. "Right! Nothing funny!" Buck grinned and continued, "How was patrol?"

Chris shrugged one shoulder and dropped into the seat behind the desk. "Same. Seems Nate was busy, though." Buck grabbed his hat off a hook near the door and nodded.

"Heard that. Came here before heading to the saloon," he said, looking at Chris curiously.

"Vin." Chris supplied, as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

"See you at the saloon?" Chris's grunt was the only answer he got.

Ezra looked ahead at the landscape, and then back towards town. He leaned against Chaucer's side, trying to pull strength from the animal. He scanned the edge of town a third time, hoping beyond hope that somehow one of his five older brothers would just appear, and demand their return to town. He didn't know how these things managed to happen. Didn't know why he couldn't say no. It was inevitable that these ideas always led to...uncomfortable situations...

Whether or not it looked that way to his brothers, he really did despise being in trouble, but he had the most difficult time telling JD no. And saying no to a _bet_ was near impossible. You'd think after the whole incident with the _word_ JD wouldn't leave alone, and Mr. Larabee _telling_ him – fiercely- to tell JD no, that he wouldn't still have this problem. It wasn't as if JD relished being in trouble either, but he sure did know how to find it!

"Ez! What're you waiting for?!" JD called from up ahead, cutting through Ezra's wonderings. Ezra sighed, patting Chaucer's neck and then putting his foot into a stirrup.

"Salvation." he muttered to himself. Salvation was what he was waiting for. But when he saw it nowhere in the vicinity, he gently leaned forward and set Chaucer at a walk...

JD was practically bouncing in his saddle. He wasn't sure what was taking Ez so long, but it was a bit frustrating. They'd never get out of sight of town if Ezra didn't hurry. JD's horse was responding to the boy's excitement with little sidesteps and half steps forward, as if he was going to suddenly bolt. JD tried to stop being so jittery as he realized how it was affecting Danger, but his excitement leaked out of him like water from a broken rain barrel. Buck called he and Danger two peas in a pod, a little bit flighty and a whole lot of spitfire. Danger was JD's first ever horse of his own and despite the amount of time he'd had him now, some days it just didn't seem real.

When Buck had brought him out to the Walker's ranch and told him to pick a horse, JD's mouth had about hit the ground. After a good ten minutes of Buck convincing JD he was serious, he'd picked Danger from the herd of fifteen. Mr. Walker had asked him repeatedly if he was sure, and even Buck had looked a bit...concerned, asking JD if he thought he could handle 'that bundle of nerves.' JD had nodded fiercely and a ranch hand had cut the horse from the herd and led it over to JD, who had taken hold of the rope halter and rubbed the horse's nose, leaning forward to breath in the horse smell he loved. He turned slightly to look at Buck, and practically crowed, "See, I'm in no danger!" and then, almost instantly, his face had lit up, eyes widening incredulously. "Danger! I'm gonna call 'im Danger!"

Buck, Nathan and Josiah had tried for days to convince him that Danger was not a proper name for a horse. Ezra had told him if he was a horse and JD had dared name him something so horrific and undignified, he would've taken his leave. Vin thought it was plain stupid, and suggested Milagro instead, but JD had refused to budge. Danger was Danger, he was JD's and there wasn't a thing anyone could do about it.

Funny thing was, when he'd told Chris Danger's name, expecting a similar response as the rest of his brothers, Chris had outright laughed. Laughed! A hearty, something tickled his funny bone, laugh. JD had grinned wide at Chris's reaction and the man he looked at as a mixture of uncle and older brother had looked back at him intently, a grin still playing on his face. "Thanks, JD." He'd ruffled JD's hair then, and walked away.

JD unable to control himself, had looked at Vin who had been standing a few stalls over with Peso, and said, "Told ya it was a good name!"

Vin finished giving Peso a half massage/half rubdown, and handed the horse another carrot, after glancing around to make sure no one was watching. He looked about the livery again after only a moment...something wasn't right. He let himself out of Peso's stall and walked through the interior, greeting the horses he recognized, Pony, Lady, Bright, Brevet and a few others...he frowned slightly and went out the back of the livery, surveying the small corral. He turned and went back through the livery, knowing with a stunning clarity what was wrong. Danger and Chaucer were gone, but he looked around again, as if willing them to appear. It didn't work. Vin rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

Where had those two taken off too? And why hadn't they invited him along? They generally tried to tow him along with whatever they were doing. He wouldn't lie, most times he liked going with them. The few years between him and the younger boys seemed to be a smaller gap than the few years between he and Nathan. It wasn't as if he and Nathan didn't get along. Cuz, they did, pretty good usually, but he was still younger than Nathan by a few years, and sometimes those few years made _all_ the difference. Though, since the Conklin incident, Vin had decidely been trying much harder to stay out of, at least "big" trouble. Self preservation was pretty important after all. Vin snorted to himself. Maybe he was starting to 'act his age' as Cowboy would say...and maybe that's why his younger brothers hadn't invited him along this time. Huh. He headed back outside, still thinking, and that's when it hit him. He knew where the younger boys had gone. Knew that no good could possibly come of it. Knew he wanted to go after them himself, that minute, but he also knew better. Chris would kill him if he took off without a word. A moment later, mind made up, he stormed into the saloon, and headed right for their regular table.

Ezra stared dubiously over the rim of the canyon. "JD, this looks rather treacherous. Are you sure this is the best course of action?" He was getting more nervous every step further they took from town. The trek down inside the canyon looked like nothing Ezra had ever seen before. JD had practically jumped off Danger and was tying him to a small cluster of desert willow. "Well, we aren't bringing the horses down there, sheesh, Ez, I'm not dumb ya know!"

Ezra eyed him somewhat critically. "Vin tell you that?" he asked, his tone smug, as he dismounted and led Chaucer to the other side of the willow tree. He didn't trust Danger. At all. JD looked flustered and then tried to frown.

"N..yeah," he said, grinning sheepishly. Ezra shook his head, pulling a gunny sack out of his saddlebag. He reached inside and then tossed an apple to JD. He retrieved his canteen next, and walked back to the canyon rim. JD caught the apple and fished his own canteen out of his saddlebags. He untied the large sack that hung down to the left side of his saddle and threw it over one shoulder. "You ready, Ez?"

Ezra shook his head, stepping back from the canyon rim. "No, John Daniel, I am most certainly not "ready", but as I gave my word and have a bet to adhere to, I am willing to continue this rather ludicrous decision of yours."

Despite the intense doubtfulness of Ezra's words, JD grinned. "This is gonna be great!" Ezra groaned, only his little brother would think this great. JD had refused to tell him what Vin had said when he'd asked him to go, short of that he'd refused. Ezra should've known better, _did_ know better. Obviously, if _Vin_ said no, there had to be some pretty large, pretty dangerous possibilities. Vin liked adventure. Liked to push the boundaries of 'polite' society...Ezra and JD were dead. Even if the canyon or the firecrackers didn't get them...they were dead.

Josiah looked up at Vin, as he stormed to their table, and concerned, asked, "Vin?"

"Something wrong?" Nathan echoed Josiah, also standing up and reaching for Vin's shoulder, as if touching him would give him an instant diagnosis. Vin shook his head and stepped away from Nathan.

"I'm fine, Nate," he semi-grumbled, as he looked over at Buck. "Where's JD?" he asked, his tone concerned, but frustrated; he _knew_ Buck didn't know, but it was as if he had no choice on the words that were leaving his mouth.

"Ain't seen him in bit, why?" Buck's tone remained casual, but the concern in his eyes was clear. Vin swore quietly, and turned to leave, but Josiah's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He hadn't even heard the big man get up!

"I haven't seen Ezra since lunch...is there a reason you're aware of that we aren't, as to why the boys are missing?" Josiah's rumbly voice may have just sounded 'concerned' to the other patrons of the bar, but Vin knew him well enough by now to hear the warning in it. He turned back to his brothers, shrugging Josiah's hand off his shoulder. Where was Chris? He didn't necessarily _not_ want their help, but he didn't _really_ need it either...

He _was_ the only one who knew where the boys were headed. The internal war must have been playing out on his face a bit. "Junior, stubborness ain't your friend." Buck's whispered words were stern, despite the softness in which they'd been spoken. It wasn't the first time Buck had said those words to him, and he sighed, shoulders sagging.

"Where's Chris?" he asked. If he 'had' to share his knowledge, he only wanted to do it once.

"Should be here any minute." Buck replied, leaning back in his chair, content for the moment that his younger brother was going to share the problem once Chris arrived. Nathan still stood to Vin's side, looking at him in a skeptical fashion, that left Vin feeling a bit on edge. How was it someone just a few years older than him, could make him feel so...young?

"This have anything to do with JD asking me about how serious burns could be?"

Vin's mouth dropped open. How JD managed to get in as much trouble as he did when basically sharing his plans ahead of time, he just didn't know. Buck sat up straight, "Burns!?"

Josiah looked confused more than upset. "Burns?" he muttered, looking between Nathan and Vin questioningly.

Nathan nodded. "Yesterday, he came in asking about how you treated burns, how serious they could be...when I asked why he was so interested, he said it was something he had read during lessons." Nathan looked apologetically at Buck and Josiah. "I was heading out for patrol...just didn't think much on it..."

Buck got up from his seat and moved almost directly in front of Vin. "Burns?" He asked, apparantly no longer content to wait for an explanation. Vin stepped back, he hated being crowded.

"I told him it wasn't safe!" Again, words seemed to just pop out of his mouth with no prior thought, Buck taking another step closer to him at his step back. Vin swallowed hard, trying to reason with himself that _he_ hadn't done anything wrong. He took another step back and Buck took another step closer, like it was some kind of tension based dance.

" _What_ wasn't safe?" Vin turned quickly at Chris's voice from behind him. Feeling entirely trapped, he side stepped and moved closer to the bar, taking a deep breath as he did so.

"I didn't _do_ anything!" He managed to say while Chris held a stare off with him, clearing demanding an explanation from someone.

"Who and what are we talking about?!" the tone of Chris's next question left no room for argument.

"Ez and JD. They're headed for Trouble Canyon...JD got some firecrackers from somewhere, maybe last trip to Eagle Bend? Maybe the mining camp? I'm not sure... JD asked me to go with him, but I told him no! I _told_ him it wasn't a good idea!" Not that Vin didn't like going to the canyon, he did. He'd never gone there to set off small bursting balls of fire of course, but he had gone...it wasn't just the firecrackers that weren't safe. The travel into the canyon was dangerous and only sure footed mounts, with experienced riders should be going down the inside walls...or in Vin's case, a sure footed person. He'd never risk Peso's life by taking him in there. Never. And he certainly wasn't about to take his fresh faced, excitable, little brother down there. And what happened if one of those "small bursting balls of fire" took a wrong turn? What if because of said _wrong turn_ , it started a rock slide...what if the _noise_ started a rock slide!? He had _told_ JD **no** for a reason.

"And you told not a one of us what was on the boy's mind." Josiah's grumbled reprimand cut through Vin's thoughts. Nope, he hadn't. He ducked his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't think he'd go without me!" He suddenly looked up and into Chris's eyes, "Honest, Cowboy!" his unspoken apology accepted with an almost non-perceptible nod of Chris's head. Vin sighed in relief and looked over at Buck. "I'm sorry, Buck."

Buck nodded, still looking upset, "It's fine, Junior. Kid's pretty determined when he wants to be."

"And Ezra as well," Josiah added, with a forgiving look at Vin. Vin sighed, glad that the tension had eased and his brothers no longer seemed to be upset with him.

"Thanks, 'Siah."

Inez felt rooted to the floor. Her hands were flat on the bar top, save the one finger tapping menacingly, as she listened in horror to what the five men in front of her were saying. At Vin's, "Thanks 'Siah." she suddenly erupted.

"MADRE DIOS! What is wrong with your jovenes pacificadores?! Running among the rooftops and now trying to get volado en pedazos!?" The men looked at her in surprise, as if just realizing she was there. Humiliation colored Vin's cheeks, at the mention of an incident he tried very hard to forget ever happened.

"You!" she declared, pointing at Buck, then Josiah, "find those los jovenes and bring them de vuelta a casa!" She turned, storming around behind the bar, grabbing a gunny sack and shoving various food items in it, as she muttered in Spanish. The men hadn't moved, still in apparent disbelief. She turned back, glaring at them and practically threw the gunny sack at Josiah's chest. "Ve ahora!"

Josiah nodded, as did Nathan, despite her not actually talking to him. Josiah backed up a step, putting a hand on Buck's shoulder and pulled him along, keeping an eye on Inez. "C'mon Brother, before we ire Ms. Rocios anymore."

Ezra picked his way down what could barely even be called a path. JD was stumbling around, half running, half hopping in front of him, laughing and joking about the fun they were going to have. Ezra rolled his eyes. If JD didn't quit acting like he was drunker than Old Man Kelley, he'd likely injure himself before they even arrived at the bottom of this giant death rock.

He paused a moment and looked down into the canyon and then surveyed the entire thing. He was no expert but an odd thought just crossed his mind. Just how loud were firecrackers? Loud noises and a giant rock wall suddenly seemed far more dangerous than it had before. _Chaucer!_ How would the horses react? Would the noise be quieter or louder at the top? "JD...I don't think...have you ever done this before? I fear we're attempting a much more precarious feat than we realize." JD stopped walking so quickly the bag over his shoulder bounced hard against him and he rocked a little from the unexpected hit.

"Are you backing out of the bet?!" JD's voice was incredulous, his eyes wide. Ezra frowned, his face hardening to a dark look that JD was unaccustomed too.

"I would _never,_ " Ezra said, his tone upset. "I merely was questioning your qualifications for our current venture." If the situation hadn't been so trying, Ezra may have laughed at the look on JD's face, but given the circumstances, he didn't. He rolled his eyes skyward and said, "Do you know what you're doing?" JD pulled the bag off his shoulder and set it on the uneven ground. He reached inside to retrieve something, then held it up and glared at Ezra.

"Do _you_?"

Vin watched Josiah and Buck leave town, their horse's hooves kicking up large dust clouds as neither wasted any time in their departure. He stood on the porch in front of the jail. He had wanted to go with them. Badly. But Chris had told him no. He, Nathan, and Chris were staying in town. Nathan had almost immediately headed to the clinic, likely to prepare healing concoctions that would sting, or burn, or taste nasty. Vin suppressed a shudder, and then chuckled. It would serve the boys right...he certainly didn't want them to actually be _hurt_ -hurt...but if they ended up banged up enough that they needed Nathan's care...well, he couldn't say that that didn't tickle him a bit.

He looked over his shoulder to where Chris was standing in the doorway of the jail. "Going to see Peso," he said, nodding his head toward the livery. Chris returned the nod and Vin vaulted off the porch, not bothering with the stairs. Inside the livery, Vin searched his saddle bag for the cookies and grinned. He was willing to bet if Ms. Nettie knew what Ezra and JD were up to she'd retract her cookie clause, but he wasn't about to tempt fate. He grabbed two and stuffed the rest back in the saddle bag. He meandered back over to Peso and took a bite, sharing a rather large chunk with the spoiled creature. "What do you think, Peso? Think 'Siah and Buck are gonna kill 'em?" Peso reached over the stall door, trying for more cookie, and gave a soft nicker. "Yeah, me too," Vin answered, taking another bite of the cookie, and feeding the rest to his expectant friend.

It took a minute for Ezra to regain his tongue. JD's words had unexpectedly shook him.

"I know about as much as you do!" He snapped back. Not exactly the biting retort he would normally have gone for, but he'd needed to say something. JD grinned. _GRINNED_. Ezra was sure by this point that JD was crazy. Just plum loco. Who grinned when they were about to die? "John Daniel, I truly fear you have lost what sense you had prior to this imbecilic escapade. "

"Nope! Just thinking about how fun it's gonna be!" JD stuffed the forbidden item back into the bag and swung it over his shoulder again. He didn't look back at Ezra at all, but called over his shoulder, "C'mon Ez. You know you want to see this."

Ezra narrowed his eyes at his brother's back. "JD...they're going to kill us. Mr. Sanchez and Mr. Wilmington...you are aware of this, are you not?"

JD jumped twice, going from one rock to another before landing with a thud on the floor of the canyon. He turned to look back up at Ezra and shrugged. "Then, I guess we'd better have some fun before we die," adding, "Sides, can't kill us if'n they don't find out, right?" What?! At what point had JD turned into _Vin_? Ezra made his way down over the same rocks JD had used, to land on the floor of the canyon, several steps behind his brother. He followed JD, wondering just how this had escalated so quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ Thank you again for all your nice comments and reviews! I am still walking around on Cloud 9, a bit dazed by them, lol. I may've gotten lost up here, and that's why it took me three days to get this next chapter ready. :) :) We begin to get more info on Danny here, for those who've been waiting. ;)

As always, great thanks to I'maMePanda for enduring overloads of emails and previewing tons of things for me. ;)

Jess pushed the rough wooden bat wing doors gently as he stepped out onto the porch. He leaned against one of the supports, staring thoughtfully out into the street, contemplating what to do with this new bit of info he'd just gotten. He'd stopped into the saloon for a quick bite to eat, before heading back to the ranch after ordering the load of feed they'd needed. One of the ranch hands he knew from the Walkers' spread had eagerly informed him of what had taken place mere minutes before Jess had arrived.

Jess knew where the boys had gotten the firecrackers, as he'd seen Danny with them the night before. He had meant to talk to the boy then, but had gotten pulled away with ranch business. Now he had to figure out how to address both the boy and the situation. At times, Danny could be as prickly as Josiah's boy, Ezra and Jess wasn't relishing the confrontation.

Danny rode quietly on Banjo. He had just finished work out on the range with the other hands and they were all headed in. It was only mid afternoon now. He really wished he'd known they'd be done so early...he could've been out with JD and Ezra. He shook his head in frustration, which caused a quick pain and he touched his head gently. That Mr. Jackson had done a good job. His head really did only hurt a little.

Definitely nowhere near as much as his ears had after Mr. Edwards' blistering lecture on safety, acting your age, what was and wasn't appropriate ranch hand behavior, and not doing anything so dumb again. Danny colored as he remembered Mrs Edwards' tirade as well. She'd tsked and fretted over his head, making a remark about what she'd do if he was her son, while they waited for Mr. Jackson to arrive, and at one point she muttered, "Teenage boys, land sakes!" Danny hadn't thought much of it then, but it made him a little concerned now. Had he done something to advertise his real age, without meaning too? He didn't want Mr. Edwards to know, no matter what JD said. Danny sighed and his shoulders slumped, as he leaned forward and almost laid flat, belly down on Banjo, gently resting his stomach on the small saddle horn in order to be semi-comfortable. Working the range was hard, dirty, tiring work. And he hated it.

"Danny?" Jess's voice, though soft and concerned, had Danny bolting upright in the saddle. What was Jess doing here?! Danny thought he'd still be in town!

"Mr. Kantrell?"

"Jess, boy. I've told you a bunch of times. It's Jess." Danny nodded, but glanced warily at the man. Mr. Kantrell, "Jess", who was was probably in his late twenties, Danny guessed, (though he certainly wasn't one to be good at reading ages), was always checking on him. _Always_. He didn't know why the man wouldn't leave him alone. He _didn't_ like him and he _didn't_ need no one's help.

"Something wrong Mr...Jess?"

Jess moved his horse alongside Banjo, reached out, took the reins and pulled Banjo to a stop with a soft "Whoa."

Danny looked at him in bewilderment, before snapping, "Let go a' my horse," in a tone that though upset, shook a little, as no matter how hard Danny was trying not to be, Jess was making him nervous and he didn't even know why.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Jess asked, not responding to Danny's claim to let go of his horse.

"About what?" Danny asked, eyes narrowing as he tried to pull the reins from Jess's grip.

"Don't." Jess's one word command had Danny wide eyed and freezing and then his hands fell back to the saddle horn. "Tell me what you needed firecrackers for."

Danny glared as fiercely as he could, with what felt like butterflies stampeding 'round his gut, wondering how in the world Jess knew.

"Nothing to tell." Danny's words were low and angry, despite his racing heart beat.

Jess quirked an eyebrow and frowned. "Don't lie to me." His softly spoken words did not hide the fact that they were a order. Danny couldn't stop his eyes from widening. Who did Mr. Kantrell think he was? His brother? His _father_? Danny almost snorted at that thought. He didn't have "family". Not the sort that anyone wanted to be part of anyway.

That thought caused his glare to return and with a bravado he didn't quite feel, he snapped out, "Don't tell me what to do!" barely refraining from wincing as soon as the words left his mouth. Like that didn't make him sound like a little kid.

Jess's eyes narrowed, obviously upset, and Danny waited, scared now, thinking he'd pushed the foreman too far. He _was_ technically his boss, and he did have "some" rights to tell him what to do.

"Danny, get something to eat, and meet me in the bunkhouse after. We _**need**_ to talk." Jess said the words quietly, not a trace of anger in them at all, but Danny _knew_ he was expected to obey. Without question. Danny looked at him in something akin to awe as the foreman handed him Banjo's reins and turned his own horse away, heading toward the ranch at a trot.

Mary was sure she couldn't look more surprised if someone had told her the sky was literally falling..on her head...at that very moment...she blinked a couple times and then uttered, " _WHAT?!"_

Inez chuckled, but it was dry and completely humorless. She looked ready to spit fire from her eyes as she washed down a tabletop with enough fierceness that Mary was glad the thing was made of sturdy wood. "Our jovenes pacificadores have taken leave of their sentidos, to shoot off petardos...in barrancas del problemas!"

Mary nodded absently, she'd hoped she heard wrong the first time Inez had said the words, but obviously, she had not, and she began to pace back and forth. "Barrancas del problemas?" she asked after a moment, as she'd only been able to understand some of Inez's tirade.

Inez stopped her slightly terrifying attack on the table and regarded Mary seriously. "Canyon of Troubles."

Trouble Canyon? _Trouble Canyon?!_ As she paced back and forth, her hands twisting inside her apron, she felt herself getting even more upset. She suddenly slammed a hand onto the nearest tabletop, and Inez looked over at her, a bit stunned, as did the few other patrons scattered around the saloon. "I just might kill them," she said darkly, answering Inez's questioning look.

Inez smiled, though it was anything but happy, "You and me ambos!"

Ezra crossed his arms and looked at JD, victorious, and sounding somewhat conceited, said, "I _told_ you I could do it!" JD couldn't help but be awed. He drew his gaze from the sky, over to Ezra and just nodded, mouth slightly agape. They had set the firecracker off just moments before and when it had shot upright, it had startled them both, but not for long. Aiming proficiently, Ezra had shot it clear out of the sky. And now, Ezra was ready to take his victory and run. "John Daniel, I have completed my portion of the bet and am about to take my leave. You are coming as well?"

"What? NO! That was amazing! Can you do that again?!" JD was suddenly animated, waving his hand towards the sky as he made his statement.

"I dunno," Ezra said in an exaggerated drawl, an obvious mimicry of JD, "'Siah doesn't let me 'play' with my gun much...not sure how good I am anymore."

JD blushed, and he ducked his head, feeling like the worst brother in the world. "I'm sorry, Ez...I just knew..." JD trailed off unable to complete the sentence that would admit to how horrible he had been. He looked at the ground and dug a line on the canyon floor, with the toe of his boot.

"You knew I'd go along if it was a bet." Ezra answered for him. His tone suggested he was annoyed, but when JD peeked up at him, he could see the grin playing on his face.

"Yeah..." JD whispered, with a little grin back.

"You really are relentless." Ezra said, with a shake of his head. He reached down to pick up the bag of firecrackers.

"Let's leave here before the others come looking."

"Ez, wait! We didn't even set off a real one...just one? Please?!"

Josiah and Buck slowed their mounts as they closed in on Trouble Canyon. If they had any doubts...or hopes, that the boys were not headed here, to this unsafe geological atrocity, Chaucer and Danger told them differently. The horses were dancing around, obviously jittery, pulling slightly on their makeshift jail, the desert willow's branches breaking and twisting from the strain, the sounds of a firecracker echoing inside the canyon obviously causing their discomfort. Buck slid off Lady, handing his own reins to Josiah and moved to the boy's horses, speaking softly. He looked around, surveying the area.

"Brother, there's another fairly good sized desert willow, back a bit." Josiah spoke quietly, but Buck nodded that he'd heard him. He continued to speak quietly to the animals, and tried to decide which one he was going to actually ride away from the canyon rim, if either, considering neither horse was exceptionally fond of other people. After a moment of thought, Buck quickly untangled Chaucer's reins, taking great care to keep his arms and hands away from the animal, who generally tried to bite anything that wasn't Ezra, and led him around the other side of the desert willow, continuing to speak soft nonsense, to keep them as calm as possible. He used his free hand to pull Danger's reins out of the tree and then he walked slowly towards Josiah, giving the man and his horse a wide berth as it was clear Chaucer was far from impressed with any of them. Danger kept throwing his head, a clear sign he was annoyed, but didn't attempt to rear, or bolt. Buck got the horses settled a safer distance away from the canyon rim, along with Lady and Bright, and the two peacekeepers headed back towards the canyon. The unmistakable whining sound of a firework split the air before they were halfway to the rim, and both stopped, watching in shocked surprise, as a lone firework sailed upwards out of the canyon 15 ft or so, before exploding and raining down in a myriad of lights. Neither said anything for a moment, then Josiah spoke in a tone that boded no good for the unknowing boys inside the canyon.

"I thought those boys had _firecrackers_ , not _fireworks_..."

"Junior said firecrackers. Don't think the boy was lying…" Buck said, as the last few lights fizzled into nothingness.

Josiah nodded, but he was frowning. "Neither do I….You know why they call this 'barrancas del problemas', don't you Buck?"

Buck took his hat off, and swung it gently in one hand. "Nope. Do you?" It was clear from the look on his face he was trying hard not to get nervous.

"This canyon's dangerous. Rock slides. Panther attacks. Even flooding. The Seminole won't come near it. They say it's a bad omen," Josiah answered him quietly as he continued walking towards the rim. Hearing Josiah speak in almost broken sentences told Buck the Preacher was feeling the same as he was. Scared.

As they came to a stop at the rim and peered over the edge, Buck muttering, "How'd they get _down_ there anyway?" they heard the whining of another firework. In a moment it sailed up, but at an angle heading to the right of them, much nearer the canyon rim, than the previous one had. They watched in muted horror as it exploded moments after clearing the rim. Neither cared about the lights this time. That was _too_ close. They both waited a moment, making sure the noise alone hadn't started the rocks falling and then Josiah and Buck moved as one, searching the edge of the rim to locate where the boys had gone down. "Here!" Buck called urgently as he came upon the boy's tracks at the top of the canyon. He looked up at Josiah, worried, and tipped his head to the side. Josiah nodded at his unspoken question, he heard it too. This time, it sounded like a firecracker...

The men waited, listening to the repetitive repercussions. Buck glanced at the path, then back up at Josiah. "Better if you stay here," he said to the big man, "this ain't much of a path." Josiah growled in frustration, but he nodded his agreement. Buck began to pick his way down the inside of the rock wall, muttering curses under his breath mixed with, "Fool kids and dang explosives."

"JD!" Ezra hissed, watching as his little brother grabbed a third firecracker. He was like a man possessed! JD grinned at him.

"C'mon, Ez, this is great! Don't you want to try?!"

Ezra shook his head and grabbed the bag. "JD, you said _ONE_ , we need to go. NOW!" Ezra reached for JD's arm, but his brother twisted away. He ran a few feet away from Ezra, and set off the mini explosive before Ezra had a chance to stop him. Ezra watched as it took off, headed straight for the wall of the canyon, instead of upwards...both boys froze, barely breathing, until it twisted crazily, shot upwards, spun around a few more times and exploded.

"Whoa..." JD breathed, still staring at the little bits of lights and embers as they floated down from their height. This wasn't the first firecracker that had done something unexpected. Ezra was fairly certain the one that had shot straight out of the canyon was a firework and he was growing more and more concerned. Impatiently, he stalked over to his brother and grabbed his arm.

"Yes, John Daniel. Whoa. What a profound statement. Let's _GO_!" he said, dragging a, still staring at the remnants of the last firecracker, brother behind him. JD had been as shocked as he was when the other small explosive had shot right out of the canyon and exploded with a bunch of lights, but instead of staying concerned, it had seemed to launch JD into wanting more.

When they reached the path, Ezra looked at it in distaste. "This is going to be most unpleasant," he grumbled, as he threw the blessedly lighter sack over his shoulder, let go of JD and started climbing up the path. He looked back a few moments later and saw JD hadn't moved. "JD, c'mon!" he called, frustrated.

"Yes, JD. _C'mon_." Ezra froze at the words that came from above him. His stomach began flipping as nervousness built rapidly inside and he almost lost the apple he'd eaten earlier. He looked down at JD, unable to force himself to look above him where the voice had come from, and he realized that JD wasn't just staring up the _path_ in dismay, he was staring at _someone_ in dismay. And the voice he'd heard was not, sadly, his imagination.

He swallowed hard, and turned slightly to look up, and found himself looking into the face of one very upset older brother. And despite having actually wished for his brothers to bring him salvation just a few hours earlier, he found himself wishing that at this moment, he could disappear. Or Buck. Buck could disappear, that would also work. But nothing of the sort happened. Buck never took his eyes off Ezra, while he called down to JD a second time. "JD! Now, Boy!" It seemed to have the appropriate effect that time, as JD began to slowly move up the path, his feet dragging and shoulders slumped.

Danny headed into the bunkhouse. He was tired, and full...and nervous. _Still_. He glanced around as it became almost too obvious that it was quiet. Really quiet. There wasn't a single ranch hand in the bunkhouse. Danny swallowed hard and turned to go back outside and almost ran into Jess, as he came in the door. "Mr. Kantrell! Uh, I mean, Jess!"

Danny's surprised words caused a hint of a smile to ghost across Jess's face. "Danny." Jess answered the boy, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder, and using it to turn the boy back around. Danny let himself be led back towards the interior of the bunk house, not quite brave enough to make a break for it, though he tried to shrug Jess's hand off his shoulder. "Enough." Jess's soft command halted his attempt at getting Jess to let go of him, but it brought about a war to Danny's emotions. Jess led him over to the table where the men played cards at night. "Sit."

Danny straightened up, his war becoming visible. "I ain't your kid..."

Jess cut him off and acted as if he hadn't spoken at all, as he semi propelled Danny towards a chair. "Said _sit_."

Danny sat, but not silently, half grumbling, half huffing, " _Not your kid_!" again.

Jess sat opposite him, taking the deck of cards off the table and shuffling them. "Play a hand?" he asked, voice gentle, but there was something there that Danny couldn't put a name too. He shook his head in response to Jess's question. What he wanted, was to leave. Maybe go see if JD was back. But he didn't dare...yet. Jess wasn't done. He set a small bag on the edge of the table nearest him, and pulled out some johnny cake. He silently offered a piece to Danny. Danny's eyes widened. Treats? No ranch hand in their right mind turned down baked goods. He nodded, though he still watched Jess warily. Jess broke off a piece and handed it to the boy. Danny was on his third bite when, "Ready to talk about it?" came from across the table.

Danny's hands tightened to fists before remembering his cake was in one, and he looked down in dismay, as he realized he had succeeded in smashing the last of his cake. He quickly frowned back at Jess, as if it was the man's fault. His next words were not what either of them expected to hear. "I _don't need_ you." They were frustrated, angry, _sad_ words that Danny was horrified had left his mouth. He tried to frown, couldn't and stared back down at his cake, picking up tiny pieces and eating them.

Jess barely hid the smile that leapt to his face at Danny's petulant words. Sure he didn't. "Danny." Jess spoke softly again, but it was no doubt a command. Danny looked up at Jess, fear and frustration warring in his eyes.

"What?!" He snapped, however unwisely. The corner of Jess's mouth twitched a tiny bit, and his next words were harder.

"You'd do best to watch your tone with me." At a loss, Danny gave a jerky nod, not daring to speak. No one had ever talked to him the way Jess had. And not just now, but in the four months he'd been on the ranch, Jess spoke to him differently. Like Danny wasn't just another hand on the ranch. Like he _cared_. Like _Danny_ mattered. And now, like what Danny _did_ mattered. But, why now? Wait...the _firecrackers!_ Jess had mentioned them earlier. But, Danny didn't understand. He hadn't stolen them. He wasn't his cousins...Oh! Maybe Jess thought he had?! Maybe Jess thought he was no better than the members of the James gang...? For some reason that thought made his heart hurt. "Danny?"

"I didn't steal nothing!"

Jess looked taken aback by Danny's defensive shout. "I never said you did. Are you ready to talk now?" Jess quickly recovered and asked the question in the same steady tone he'd been using, while breaking another piece off the cake and handing it to Danny. "This'll be easier." He added, indicating the mess Danny was still picking at.

Danny frowned, but took the offering, trying hard to figure out Jess's angle. He just didn't understand. If it wasn't about stealing...what did Jess want? He looked back at Jess, his face changing from a frown to confusion. Taking a deep breath, he said, "If'n you don't think I did...what do you want to talk about?"

Jess's face lit up at Danny's question. "Firecrackers, Son."

A dark look crossed Danny's face, and Jess instantly knew what his mistake was, but before he could correct it, " _Not your son!_ " Danny said, the words sounding so angry, the hurt they hid was almost unnoticeable. _Almost._

Frozen in place while Buck glared at him, and waiting for JD to meet them, Ezra tried hard to think of something to say.

However, "Mr. Wilmington! What brings you out here on this lovely afternoon?" was apparently the wrong thing, if the look on Buck's face was any indication. Not used to Buck _looking_ so upset, never mind actually _being_ so upset, Ezra wasn't sure what to expect, but was still fairly surprised that Buck didn't reach for him, since he genuinely expected to be swatted for that statement.

Buck worked his jaw a moment and then, as JD neared them, said, "Wouldn't be making those smart comments 'round 'Siah, if I were you Hoss." His tone was obviously frustrated and then he moved his gaze to JD. Ezra swallowed with difficulty, suddenly very glad he wasn't JD and that Mr. Sanchez wasn't anywhere nearby. Buck pulled JD close in a quick hug and then pushed him back a bit. "Just what were you thinking, Boy?!" Buck's words caused JD to wince and he looked at the ground, unable to look Buck in the eye.

"Thought it'd be fun, s'all." JD's mumbled words were almost, but not quite, _annoyed_? Ezra was sure JD was playing with fire. _Dangerous, big brother_ fire.

Buck made a growling noise causing both boys to look at him nervously. He jerked his head towards the path behind him and said, " _ **Let's go,**_ " in a tone neither dared to disobey.

Both boys darted to move past Buck, Ezra certain he wouldn't get past Buck without getting swatted this time, but despite that thought, nothing happened. He frowned, when behind him just a few steps, he distinctly heard the swat that landed on JD, followed by JD's yelp. He was more than confused, though relieved, as he continued to pick his way slowly up the path. This godforsaken path he _never_ should have _ever_ come down. He should've _never_ listened to JD and his big mouth and his taunting bets. He should have listened to Mr. Sanchez's constant warnings that bets like these were only going to get him...suddenly Ezra stopped walking.

" _Ezra_."

Buck's warning caused the words to flow quickly from his mouth. "Mr. Wilmington, might I inquire as to Mr. Sanchez's whereabouts?" If Ezra didn't know better, he would've sworn his older brother had just swallowed a chuckle.

"Sitting right atop the canyon wall there, Hoss...keep moving."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ Seriously fast update! Thank you again and again for the reviews. Yes, Jess/Danny are permanent residents of my stories. :) I love them! I have another couple stories in the queue, as a matter of fact. Not ready yet, but soon, promise. Getting to the crux of things here, and please remember the warning in the summary. ;)

Thank you once again to I'maMePanda for her editing, she's the main reason this got updated so quickly. :)

Jess held his hands up placating, "You're right. My apologies. However, the fact remains we still need to talk about firecrackers. And I'm well aware you didn't steal them."

The confused look came back after a moment. "Then why...?"

Again, a light grin lit Jess's face. " _Why_ did you get them, Danny? Or, for _who_? You've got to know having firecrackers here on the ranch is not something Mr. Edwards would approve of...so, why'd you get them?"

Danny's face flushed. Of course he knew Mr. Edwards wouldn't approve. Is that what Jess wanted? To tell him he was in trouble? Tell him he had to leave? He couldn't leave! He needed this job, couldn't go hungry again...Danny stopped himself before he got too wound up, and he thought about the words Jess had just spoken. Oh. _Why_? Cuz JD was his friend. Cuz he couldn't lose JD any more than he could lose this job. Maybe, he had hoped to go with JD...would have been fun. But he couldn't tell Jess that. He'd never understand. He gave what he hoped was a convincing nonchalant shrug and said, "Wanted to."

Jess's eyes narrowed dangerously and Danny suddenly had a feeling he had somehow made a _really_ big mistake. Jess just kept looking at Danny, until the boy actually started to squirm, his cake forgotten on the table. "How old are you Danny?"

"18...uh, 21!" The completely unexpected question had Danny fumbling around, trying to answer it, but not without what he now considered his doom. He opened his mouth to make an effort at fixing what he'd said, when Jess shook his head.

"Don't," the foreman ordered, "Enough with the lies."

Feeling frustratingly close to tears, Danny nodded, with a whispered, "Yessir."

Jess gave a half grin at that. "That's more like it," he said lightly, reaching out and cuffing Danny's shoulder gently.

Danny tried to frown, but a smile started to steal across his face. Instead, he stuffed a large piece of cake in his mouth to avoid letting the man know just how much he'd liked that clap on his shoulder. It felt like...like _Danny_ mattered to _Jess._ And that was a whole new set of emotions he didn't know what to do with. Danny swallowed the cake, and looked at Jess. "You gonna be mad at me?" The quiet words made Danny seem much younger.

"Think I need to know the truth before I can answer that," Jess answered honestly, his tone firm but not unkind. Danny sighed then took a deep breath.

"I got them from the mining camp." He said the words quietly, regretfully.

Jess nodded. "And?" Danny looked up at Jess in frustration.

"I can't...can't...I don't want to...I can't get kicked off the ranch, Jess!"

Jess looked at the boy in surprise. That's what this was about?! He reached out and tipped the boy's chin upwards, to look him in the eye. "Danny, that _won't_ happen. Just tell me."

Danny took another deep breath and Jess released his chin, waiting patiently.

"I...I...JD...JD wanted...", Danny trailed off, sucking in a nervous breath, then forced himself to look up and meet Jess's eyes. "JD wanted to shoot off some firecrackers...out in Trouble Canyon." He said the words quickly, and then waited, head bowed...waiting for Jess to explode.

JD doggedly worked his way up the path, wishing that Ezra would walk a bit faster. He was trying hard to keep his backside out of Buck's striking range, just in case...that first swat had stung and he had no interest in any more, at least not right now. He could wait, thank you very much. Never would be even better, but JD knew that was wishful thinking. Rarely did Buck get this angry. He was in _so_ much trouble. Why had he thought this was a good idea? Why didn't he listen to anyone? Ezra had tried...even Danny, in his own way, had tried. And obviously Nathan and Josiah had thought he shouldn't have access to firecrackers. And they _had_ snuck off without telling anyone, and a number of folks had told him to stay clear of Trouble Canyon...wait, _how_ had Buck and 'Siah known where to find them?! _Vin_?! He couldn't believe Vin had told on them!

"Mr. Sanchez! How wondrous to see you here!"

Ezra's nervous, slightly high pitched words, basically a yelp, brought JD out of his musings. _So...much...trouble_.

Josiah looked at Ezra as if he hadn't understood him, though he was obviously relieved. Much quicker than Ezra liked though, Josiah's face changed emotions a few more times, disbelief, relief, anger and frustration running across the Preacher's normally placid features.

"Ezra Patrick."

The tone of Josiah's first words did not bode well for the young gambler in front of him, and Ezra unconsciously took a step back, only to quickly step forward again when he heard, "Don't do it, Hoss," from directly behind him. Ezra glanced over his shoulder to see Buck standing right behind him, next to a miserable looking JD.

" _Come here_." Josiah's next words caused the butterflies that had momentarily gone to rest in Ezra's stomach to take flight again. He swallowed, looked around him as if for escape and rocked on his heels. He wasn't about to "tell" the Preacher no, but he certainly wasn't in any hurry to actually do his bidding knowing what the outcome of said action would be. Ezra shook his head ever so slightly. It wasn't _really_ a flat out refusal, not really..he hadn't _spoken_ the words... Josiah took a deep breath, and pointed to the ground in front of himself. ''Now."

Ezra rocked back on his heels once more, one foot edging backwards, and then jumped forward with a startled yelp. He looked behind him again, flushing deep red when Buck motioned for him to move, asking, "You need _more_ help...?"

Ezra shook his head fiercely and took the couple steps that brought him to Josiah, who immediately pulled the boy close for a quick tight hug. When Josiah released him from the hug, but not from his hold, Ezra swallowed hard and words came unbidden from his mouth. "Mr. Sanchez, there is no need to feel concerned for me, I...", Ezra wasn't able to finish his sentence, he was turned, and Josiah added his own heavy swat to what Buck had just given him, and Ezra barely refrained from yelping a second time.

"I'd advise you not to tell me how I should or shouldn't feel, Son. Especially at this current time." Josiah's angry grumble sounded like a river after heavy rain and Ezra didn't dare say a thing more. He kept his gaze on the ground, and nodded.

Buck moved JD past Ezra and the Preacher, towards the horses. He had a hand on JD's shoulder and he was speaking quietly, though his anger tinged annoyance was clear in the way he spoke and how animated he was, as one hand waved to the side and the words, "Trying to get yourselves blown up!?", were heard.

"That's a good question," Josiah said, as he put a hand on Ezra's back and directed him towards the horses as well, "However I highly doubt that was your intention. If I was to hazard a guess, I would say this was more in the line of young Mr. Dunne overhearing some things he shouldn't have, and then a bet was placed to reel you in. Am I close?"

Ezra didn't even bother trying to figure out the Preacher. He wasn't sure what Josiah meant about JD overhearing something, but the preacher's way at seemingly knowing the truth was just...scary. "That does sound fairly accurate," Ezra whispered as they neared the horses.

"I figured it would," Josiah said dryly, motioning Ezra towards Chaucer. "Let's go home."

Ezra nodded, knowing he had no choice in the matter. Buck and JD had already started off towards town. Ezra was about to tie the bag of remaining fireworks to his saddle, when Josiah reached over and took them. Ezra climbed into the saddle, shifting somewhat uncomfortably, and followed the Preacher back towards town.

When Jess hadn't said anything after a few moments, Danny dared a peek, bracing himself for an angry foreman. He was beyond surprised when Jess didn't look angry...Maybe a little...upset? Danny wasn't quite sure.

"Danny, I know you haven't been 'round here very long, but I think you're smart enough to figure out if a place is called _Trouble Canyon_...maybe it's not a safe place to be...?"

Danny nodded, wide eyed. He had figured it wasn't...was why he told JD to be careful...was kind of the reason he wanted to go with his excitable friend. That and watching firecrackers would have been fun. He bit back the sudden grin that wanted to spring to his face, knowing that Jess would _not_ think this funny. "Did you stop to think that setting off firecrackers in an unsafe canyon was _dangerous_?" That time, Danny heard it. Frustration laced with a little bit of anger.

"No sir, I guess I didn't," Danny answered quietly, wishing upon wish that he could disappear into his chair. Jess leaned forward on the table, and studied Danny a moment before his next words.

"You're older than JD, aren't you, Danny?" The words were still frustrated and Danny grimaced.

"Yessir."

"What do you think Mr. Wilmington is going to have to say about this?" Danny blanched.

"JD promised he wouldn't tell!" His words were slightly frantic, "And you said I didn't have to worry!"

"Danny!" Jess's one word command caused Danny to close his mouth, before the next tirade of words began. "You are not getting kicked off the ranch. That's _not_ what I asked you," Jess said the words slowly, back to the even tone he'd been using right along. Danny tipped his head just slightly to the side and looked like he was thinking.

"Mr. Wilmington would probably be mad." he said after a moment, "But JD _said_ he wouldn't tell."

Jess nodded. "Then it's likely JD isn't going to tell." Danny looked relieved that the foreman agreed with him, but his mouth dropped open in shock at Jess's next words. " _You_ are."

"But, but...but, I can't!"

"You can. And you will _. You_ got the firecrackers for JD. And Mr. Wilmington needs to know that."

"...but _, I can't_!" Danny cried plaintively. Jess's eyes narrowed and Danny swallowed hard. He had the feeling he wasn't going to like the next words out of Jess's mouth.

"There's no can or can't, Danny. You will. You aided JD in doing something dangerous & he could've been injured. I heard that the men set off to find JD, who took Young Standish with him. Hopefully they found them safe. But, you are going to own up to your part of this, and then you and I will discuss what we're going to do about your lapse in judgment."

Vin made his way back towards the saloon after sharing his second cookie with Peso. He was hungry for some real food now and knew that with everything going on, Inez was likely cooking up a storm, making sure there was plenty for everyone when they got back. He stepped inside the saloon and before his eyes could even adjust all the way, he heard Inez, "Senor Tanner! Come! I need water. Ahora!" Vin quickly retrieved the buckets she held and headed out the back door of the saloon to the pump. When he returned, he grinned in appreciation at the plate of enchiladas she had set on the counter. He set the buckets next to her workstation and dipped his head toward the plate. "Si, go and sit, eat. The rest should be here soon, I will make more." "Thanks Inez!" he moved to sit at a nearby table and as he ate, thought about his brothers. They should be headed home by now.

JD was going to be so mad at him. He had been really worried about JD...but he didn't think JD would believe that or think it a good enough excuse to have told on him. He could tell him he hadn't been willing to risk his own hide to save JD's, which sounded about as terrible in his head as it likely would out loud. It was partially true, not that it made it sound any better, but it wasn't really the _full_ truth. Sighing, Vin guessed that JD was just going to have to be mad. He looked up in surprise as Inez set a glass of milk next to him and he mumbled another thank you around the food in his mouth. Though she muttered something about manners, she patted his shoulder and went back behind the bar, to the food she had cooking. Vin wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he had a feeling Inez was going to tear into his younger brothers before she let them eat a _thing_. And that thought caused a wide grin to spread across his face. He was _really_ glad that he was not the one in trouble this time _. Really_ glad.

Chris stood on the jail porch as the four rode into town and over to the livery. Warring with his relief and frustration at what they'd done, he followed them over. The relief he felt when, from what he could tell, the boys looked none the worse for wear, was quickly overshadowed by his desire to have his say, before Josiah and Buck took the boys off for a "discussion." As Chris neared the livery, he watched all four of his brothers look over at him. He moved to where he was only a few feet from them, and then whipped his hat off. He made a sound like a snarl, just seconds after the boys dismounted. He said nothing, but JD audibly gulped at his look, and Ezra began rocking on his heels. Buck took hold of Danger's reins and gave JD a gentle push forward. "He ain't gonna kill ya, go on."

The Preacher took Chaucer's reins as well, and nodded his head in Chris's direction. "Go on, Son."

Ezra looked from Josiah to Chris in trepidation. "...Mr. Sanchez?" Ezra said... _not_ whining. He did NOT whine. Josiah didn't answer, just motioned for him to go. Ezra, feet dragging, headed to where Chris stood, JD already there, staring at the ground. The moment both boys were in front of him, Chris yanked them close in what no one would have actually called a "hug" but it was close enough that both boys looked up in surprise.

"You alright?" he asked, as he released them, his voice still heavy with both frustration and relief.

"Yes, Chris." "Yes, Mr. Larabee."

" _ **NEVER**_ again. _**NEVER**_." Chris's next words were heavy still, but this time, filled with something neither boy could place. They looked at each other, then looked back at Chris.

"No, sir," JD said honestly.

"I do not intend to ever revisit this situation, Mr. Larabee," Ezra assured quietly. Chris nodded, then laying a hand on each of the boys shoulders, he gave a rough shake and squeezed tightly.

"Good. Now, go on. They're waiting."

"Jess?" Danny had been quiet most of the ride into town, but as the shadows of the buildings began to come into view he couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging him since before they left the ranch.

"Danny?" Jess returned.

"Um...what exactly did...what'd you mean, "discuss my lapse in judgment"?"

Jess hid a grin at the kid's obvious confusion mixed with a tiny bit of nervousness. "What do _you_ think I meant?" Jess asked, just as softly.

"I...I dunno, Jess," Danny whispered, "I really don't know."

Jess reined his horse back to a slow walk, and Danny did the same for Banjo. "Danny, you've known JD for a few months now, right?"

Danny nodded. "Yessir."

"Known JD to get in trouble a few times?" Danny grinned at that.

"Yep, he's like a magnet for trouble." Danny chuckled a little at his own words.

"Does he usually just "walk away" from his trouble?"

Danny shook his head. "Naw, Jess. Mr. Wilmington..." Danny froze, even pulling Banjo to a stop, his head shaking again, but more in unwanted realization. "No," the whispered word was more unbelieving than anything.

"Mr. Wilmington...?" Jess said the words in that quiet, no argument tone.

"Mr. Wilmington or sometimes one of the others..." Danny couldn't finish his thought. He couldn't. If JD hadn't told him what had happened after the incident with Conklin, Danny wouldn't even know what Jess was possibly referring too...and he never would've believed it if JD hadn't been the one to tell him. And now, he was pretty sure that's what Jess meant.

Jess didn't have that right at all and Danny was going to tell him so. Or...maybe he'd just talk to him, and convince him that it wasn't necessary. Or maybe he should just leave...for all his talk about not wanting to leave the ranch, if Jess was serious, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. No one had ever told him what he could and couldn't do. No one. And certainly no one had ever told him there'd be consequences for doing the don't's, or not doing the do's. Then again, despite no one having ever said for him to "not get firecrackers and give them to his younger friend", Danny was well aware that it wasn't okay. Danny shook himself, trying to get ahold of his emotions and then looked over at Jess, not wanting to sound as scared as he felt.

"You planning on tann'n me?" He asked, voice barely above a whisper, though it was also a little bit...angry?

Jess raised an eyebrow at the tone Danny asked his question in, but kept his own voice steady in his response. "Do you think you deserve one?"

He hadn't planned to have this conversation until back at the ranch, but he supposed there was no harm in getting it over with. Danny looked surprised at Jess's response. He fiercely shook his head, then abruptly stopped and after a moment said, "JD's probably gonna get one."

He said the words quietly, thinking. Jess nodded, but didn't say anything, waiting to see what Danny's conclusion of the day's events was. "I guess...I guess if JD is getting...is getting one, I...I should too."

Danny's broken answer caused a wide grin to grace Jess's face. He reached over and clapped Danny on the shoulder again. "I'm proud of you Danny... There's no need for a tanning this time, but should there be another incident like this..." Jess trailed off meaningfully, one eyebrow raised. Again Danny shook his head, as he tried to tamp down the grin that wanted to spring to his face at Jess's words and shoulder clap.

"No sir! That won't happen!"

"Good! Then let's see Mr. Wilmington and get back to the ranch. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to hit the hay already."

Danny's face fell as he remembered why they were in town, but he gave a half-hearted nod. Jess couldn't help it, he put a hand on Danny's shoulder and kept it there. "You'll do fine, Danny."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ And here we have it, the final chapter! Thank you all so very much, for all the wonderful reviews! It definitely has made my first time sharing a story memorable. :) I'm so glad everyone loves my Danny and Jess. Danny's past was a bit rough, creating a bit of a complicated kid. Jess doesn't know his background, but is aware that he needs to handle him a bit gently. More of Danny's past will be seen in my other stories. :)

Again huge, statue sized props and a bright green and yellow neon THANK YOU sign, to I'maMePanda!

Heed the summary warnings!

JD gave Danger a final pat, and glanced over his shoulder at Buck. "Let's go, son." The tall man said, his tone decidedly calmer than it had been. JD gave a little sigh of relief at that, as well as Buck calling him 'son'. He knew it meant Buck was at least a little less angry than he had been. That was probably due to Danny, he thought, as he stepped out of Danger's stall.

When Danny and Mr. Kantrell had shown up in town twenty minutes ago, JD had been pretty confused. He'd been even more so, when Danny had gotten off Banjo, and walked at a snail's pace over to Buck, looking back at Mr. Kantrell a couple times before he even got close. When Danny stammered out that _he_ had gotten the firecrackers, JD's mouth had literally fallen open in his surprise. Buck had given Danny a heated lecture on the appropriate things to help and not help your friends with, then as if knowing Danny needed extra reassurance, told him he was forgiven and to go on home, with a gentle cuff to the side of his head. Danny had grinned at Buck in response.

JD made his made over to where Buck was standing, near the door of the livery, and looked up at him, shifting his feet nervously. Buck appeared to study him for a moment, before reaching out and half hugging him. "You scared me, JD," Buck said softly, leaving his arm around JD's shoulders as they started walking towards the boardinghouse.

"I'm sorry, Buck." JD's whispered words had Buck squeezing the boy's shoulders a bit tighter. "I know you are. Want to tell me about it?" JD shook his head, though he knew it wasn't really a question.

"Do I hafta?"

"JD."

At Buck's slight warning, JD sighed and explained how he'd overheard Josiah and Nathan, asked Danny for firecrackers, and convinced Ezra to go with him, by way of a bet. By the time they were in front of the boarding house, he was done talking and somehow, he felt way worse than he had when Buck and Josiah had first found them at the canyon. He knew there was no way he was getting out of the tanning, but he looked pleadingly at Buck and whispered, "You mad?"

Buck let go of JD's shoulders and turned the boy so he was facing him. "I ain't happy. Ya did something dangerous cuz ya got mad, and then got both Danny and Ez in trouble. Ya know 'Siah don't like Ez taking them kinda bets, and Mr. Kantrell weren't none too happy 'bout Danny. And ya didn't listen to Vin when he told ya not to go. That's a lot of things to be upset about, JD."

JD ducked his head at the rebuke. Buck was right, but he didn't have to still sound so...upset...did he? And he never really answered... _was_ he mad? JD looked up at Buck again, tracing a pattern in the dirt with his boot, "But are ya still _mad_?" he asked again.

Buck hooked his thumbs in his gun belt and looked steadily at JD for a few moments, then his stance eased and he shook his head slightly. "Not still mad. But ya keep tryin' my patience, JD. You're a kid, but not a little kid, shouldn't have to keep tannin' you cuz you don't listen." Buck's frustrated words caused his ears to redden...had anyone heard Buck? That'd be just great. What if Mrs. Travis heard? Or one of the Potter kids? He felt the blush moving to his face, but before he could say anything, Buck put a hand on his shoulder and directed him through the door of the boarding house, and headed towards the stairs.

Buck's hand on his shoulder kept JD moving forward, as the boys steps lagged the nearer they got to his room. "Buck?" JD asked, as he balked at his doorway. Buck didn't respond other than to propel JD into the room with a gentle push.

Buck moved to the bed after swinging the door closed. "C'mere, JD," he said, patting the bed next to him.

JD shook his head. "Please Buck?"

"JD, now." JD heaved a big sigh and unwanted tears welled in his eyes as he moved to sit next to Buck. Buck put an arm around his shoulders again. "You know why we're here, JD and why I'm upset. I don't think there's much else to say, is there?"

Suddenly, there were lots of things that JD wanted to say. He wanted to tell Buck he was too old for a tanning, he would never do anything like this again, he only wanted to have a little fun, it wasn't that dangerous, Vin shoulda kept his mouth shut, why'd Buck have to be mad, they didn't get hurt, couldn't they just overlook this, did Buck know how awesome Ezra's shooting ability was? But the only thing he managed to squeak out was, "I guess not."

Buck squeezed JD's shoulders before releasing him and taking his arm to pull him over his lap. Buck rubbed his shoulder gently, and then wrapped an arm around his waist. JD opened his mouth to try pleading once more, but was cut off by the first swat, which brought a surprised gasp from his mouth. Another swat, a bit lower, and he twisted trying to avoid the next ones. He just wound up kicking in frustration as all his moving wasn't accomplishing a thing, and Buck kept right on swatting, as if JD wasn't struggling at all. He yelped when Buck's hand fell on a spot that was already on fire. "Buck!" JD whimpered, "M'sorry!"

"I know, Son," Buck replied softly, but without letting up on the swats that were now causing tears to well in JD's eyes.

JD fought to keep the tears at bay, but it wasn't working, and he sucked in a huge breath as Buck moved the swats lower again. Another swat, heavier than the others, or at least it felt that way, sent his tears spilling and JD was crying now, mumbling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," through the tears, no longer fighting Buck's hold on him.

It took a few moments before JD realized it was over, and he felt Buck move his arm from his waist, to begin carding his fingers through his hair, while rubbing his back with the other hand. JD wasted no time, quickly finagling himself around in Buck's lap, sighing deeply, as Buck's arms came around him in a hug, tucking him close to his chest. JD's tears slowed as Buck continued to hold him and rub his back gently. "Don't ever do that again, JD."

Buck's quiet words drew more tears from the boy and he tightened his grip on Buck's shirt, as he shook his head in the tall man's chest. "Won't," he mumbled. Buck shifted JD around to lay him on his bed. He put a blanket over the boy, staying next to him.

"Gonna get some supper, kid. Hungry?" he asked, smoothing the boy's wayward hair. JD nodded his head into his pillow, then turned his face to look at Buck.

"I really am sorry."

Buck nodded, leaning over and kissing the very top of JD's head, and grinning at the half-hearted squawk the boy gave at it. "I know you are. I'll be right back, gonna get some food." JD nodded his agreement and burrowed his face in the pillow once more.

Ezra walked in front of Josiah, doing his best to keep the butterflies at bay. Josiah hadn't said much while they put the horses away, nor during the walk to the church. Nathan had spotted them minutes ago, before they'd gotten far from the livery. Ezra had endured the man's frustrated lecture on safety and then had to fight to keep the look of surprise off his face when his older brother hugged him. It was a brief hug, but one none the less and unexpected after the current debacle. Ezra stopped at the church steps and looked back at Josiah. He nodded in response and Ezra sighed deeply and headed inside, towards the little room at the back that was Josiah's. He had no desire to go anywhere near Josiah's room. The impending, uncomfortable situation that he had been worried about earlier that day was looming in front of him and he had no way to avoid it. Ezra stopped again, just outside Josiah's room, and felt a hand at his back, gently urging him fully into the room. Josiah closed the door behind them, "Sit down, Son," he said motioning towards the bed. Ezra frowned at the bed in front of him, but did as he was bid, keeping his gaze firmly on his hands, even when he felt Josiah sit next to him.

"What do you think you could have done to avoid this situation, Son?" Josiah's words startled Ezra, it was as if the thoughts in his head had somehow manifested themselves through Josiah's mouth. Ezra sat in silence a few moments longer before shifting backwards on the bed a bit more.

"The situation may not have manifested itself if I was able to say no to the one thing we both know I can't?"

He was aware he sounded a bit cheeky, so when Josiah's hand landed on his knee, the man squeezing it gently, he wasn't surprised at that, or the Preacher's next words, "I don't think now is the time for sass, Ezra." Ezra swallowed hard.

"Yessir. I should not have allowed myself to be drawn in by a bet, especially one that was ill thought out, was potentially dangerous, and took us out of town without prior knowledge. But I did try to get JD to come home. Many times!" Sincerely hoping that would buy him some lenience, Ezra turned to look at Josiah, studying his face for any changes that indicated a bit of the salvation he was hoping for earlier in the day. Ezra was well aware the danger surrounding the bet, was much more of a concern to Josiah than the bet itself. However, he also knew his penchant for not being able to say no to a bet frustrated Josiah. Nodding, Josiah gave his knee another pat.

"That's good to hear, Son. I'm proud that realizing the situation you were in, you attempted to address it. However, if you had said "No" to JD in the first place, we wouldn't even be here now. And this is not the first, or even second time we've had this same discussion, is it Son?"

Sighing dramatically at the realization that his attempted bid for leniency had flopped entirely, he answered Josiah in a quiet tone, despite feeling as if his fate was sealed by his own words.

"I believe that is the truth, Mr. Sanchez." Ezra answered, despite it feeling like that sealed his fate.

"What have we talked about you doing in situations you feel you can't handle?" Ezra pulled his sleeves down and straightened his shoulders. He studied his fingernails and sighed, but didn't answer. "Ezra." Josiah's voice, though soft, rumbled and Ezra clearly heard the warning in it.

"Find someone who can assist with the current circumstance," he answered Josiah, this time sounding just a tad bit frustrated...as if he really didn't believe any situation could be that quickly solved.

"Did you even try to do that before you agreed to run off with JD?" Josiah asked, ignoring Ezra's tone as he understood the boy's thought process.

"I did _not_." Ezra's answer was short in more than one way. Josiah raised an eyebrow, but didn't call the boy on it. He was aware of the difficulty the boy had in asking for help. Didn't make it right, but he understood. But, he couldn't quite shake the feeling that wasn't all this was about.

"Looking at your current situation, do you think it would have been a wise decision to at least ask?" Ezra glared at Josiah, beginning to get irritated at the Preacher's line of questioning. They both knew what he'd done wrong, was this really necessary!?

"Why didn't you, Ezra?" Ezra shook his head, refusing to answer. Josiah gave him a minute and then said, "Ezra," softly, sternly.

"I have no desire to bear tales on my brother." Ezra finally spoke in an angry whisper.

Josiah fought to keep frustration out of his voice. "There is no issue with tale bearing, Ezra. I am well aware of the fact that JD convinced you to go, by way of a bet and he is in trouble for his own part in this. I am concerned with you and why _you_ allowed yourself to be taken in, when you knew this would be the end result."

"Not if we hadn't been caught." Ezra mumbled. The noise that came from Josiah was like the growl from an angry bear.

"That's _**enough**_ , Ezra," he said, and Ezra knew Josiah truly had, had enough. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, before Josiah figured he needed a few "helpful" hints, but he felt Josiah relax next to him and was beyond surprised at the man's next words. "This isn't about trusting your brothers. This was about the bet, _wasn't it_?"

Ezra's eyes widened and he looked up at Josiah in surprise, then quickly looked back down at his hands. "I am unable to give you the answer you request, Mr. Sanchez."

"You most certainly can, Ezra Patrick..and you'd better do it quickly. My patience has about run out."

The butterflies in his stomach took flight again at the words Josiah spoke, but shaking his head, he quietly began to repeat himself, "I am unable..."

Josiah moved quickly for a big man. He stood, taking Ezra with him and delivered two heavy swats to Ezra's backside, turning the boy back around, and placing his hands on Ezra's shoulders, holding him in place. "Care to try again? I want an answer, Ezra. This was about the bet itself, was it not?"

Ezra wasn't overly surprised that he'd pushed Josiah to this point, but that didn't mean he wasn't still surprised at how much those swats stung, and he'd gasped when they landed. He willed himself not to tear up, more from embarrassment than anything else, as his face turned red. He knew now that Josiah wasn't taking no for an answer - well, he'd known earlier, that he wouldn't take no for an answer, but...taking in a breath he said, "I suppose if I must tell you...the details surrounding the bet were hard to take with any dignity." He spoke to the floor, but he'd answered, while giving little real info.

"I have come to that conclusion myself, Ezra. What details? It had to be something fairly substantial to convince you to go."

Ezra looked at Josiah, and seeing in the man's face curiosity and a little concern mixed with his frustration, he swallowed hard, and then looking back at the floor, he said, "My current firearm prowess was questioned."

The words were barely loud enough for Josiah to hear. Once Josiah made sense of the words, his grip got tighter on the boy's shoulders. "You put yourself in danger because JD teased you!?"

Ezra shook his head even though he was sure it wasn't a good idea. "Mr. Sanchez, he didn't think I had any skills left at all!"

Josiah's grip lessened, and he lightly massaged one of the boy's shoulders, as he appeared to be thinking. Or plotting Ezra's death. Ezra couldn't be sure. "Ezra, _are_ your skills inadequate?"

Ezra frowned. "There is nothing wrong with my firearm prowess, my accuracy skills, or my abilities at all, Mr. Sanchez," he said with a hint of indignation. Josiah had to refrain from rolling his eyes at the boy's tone.

"And you knew this prior to going to the canyon with JD?"

"Of course I did, Mr. Sanchez. My abilities have not been lax in a long...time..." Ezra trailed off as he realized where this current line of questioning was headed.

"So, you were aware the bet was only to get you to go along, and you also knew there was nothing wrong with your abilities, but still went, _putting yourself in danger_ , because JD questioned your skills?" The question screamed "Danger!" to Ezra. He seemingly had no way to answer that question that wouldn't lock the door on his fate. Not to mention that at this moment, he could understand why Josiah was upset, but that didn't mean he had to like it. At all. After a few moments of silence, Josiah gave Ezra's shoulder a bit of a shake. "Answer the question, Son."

"That would be correct," Ezra answered and though he looked like he wanted to say more, he didn't, as he was sure simply agreeing with the man was enough. If he hadn't previously been plotting his death, it was likely he may start now.

Josiah nodded and quietly added, "I would also add that I think pride had much to do with this. Which may I remind you, goes before a fall, Ezra Patrick. And, in _this_ particular case, your "fall" comes in the form of discipline. It was simply a bad decision, for _either of you_ to head into a potentially dangerous situation all over pride. Your penchant for placing yourself in harms way - generally over pride, is an exceptionally bad habit. Do you understand why I am upset?"

Ezra did. He _really_ did. But, he was also certain he'd incriminated himself enough, thank you. A memory of Mr. Larabee saying something awfully similar, after a particularly unwise decision involving dynamite came unbidden to his mind. Followed by a memory about rooftops and pranks. He shuddered inwardly. It really was entirely plausible that Mr. Sanchez just might kill him. No. Ezra knew that wasn't true. But, he wondered if it'd be preferable to what _did_ await him. Josiah cleared his throat and Ezra realized the man was waiting for him to answer. "Yes, Mr. Sanchez, I understand," as the words left his mouth, Ezra wished he could will them back. Because now...there was no more wait. Now...his fall from pride was eminent.

Josiah nodded again, saying no more. He let go of Ezra's shoulders, moving one hand onto Ezra's arm, as he sat back down on the bed and gently tugged Ezra to one side. "Ezra, you're old enough to know better. I expect more from you," Josiah said. His tone while stern, was no longer upset.

Guilt dragged his head downwards and staring at his feet, he managed a quiet apology, around the lump in his throat. "I apologize, Josiah. Truly, I do." Josiah's hand moved from Ezra's arm to snake around his waist, pulling him close to the big man's side, in a - only a little bit awkward - hug. Ezra leaned into the hug, suddenly feeling spent. Josiah felt the boy lean close and tightened his hold. They stayed that way for a few more moments, and then Josiah gave a gentle squeeze to Ezra's middle. "I think it's time to get this over with, hmm?"

Ezra didn't respond other than to press himself close to Josiah once more and then take a step away, waiting for Josiah's next move. Josiah took Ezra's wrist in his hand, pulling him closer again, and then down over his knees. No matter how prepared Ezra always thought he was for a tanning, the moment he was in this particular position, Josiah wrapping an arm around his middle and adjusting him slightly, that thought fled like a startled rabbit, and instead, he tried hard to focus on anything but his current position. He flinched as the first swat landed and then attempted to lay still, but the volley of swats that came next made that near impossible. He shifted slightly, wishing seven ways to Sunday that he'd never, ever heard of firecrackers, and then gasped quietly as the swats moved lower, certain they were now also harder. He fisted a hand in his blanket, as he felt tears welling and fought once more for control over his scattered emotions. It didn't work. He felt a tear running down the side of his nose and was slightly horrified that he could do nothing to stop it.

Josiah had moved the swats up higher again and Ezra actually tried to relocate himself, despite knowing Josiah's grip on him had him stuck. He softly yelped after a few swats landed in the same spot and then suddenly, despite his hard fought efforts, he was crying. Not hard, but crying all the same. A moment later, he felt Josiah's hand rubbing his back, the Preacher talking softly to him. He couldn't understand most of it through his tears and the pounding of his heart, but the sound was comforting none the less. Quickly reigning in his emotions, he stood up and located a handkerchief. He turned, looking away from Josiah as he dried his eyes and wiped his nose. When he turned back, he was surprised to see the Preacher standing right behind him. He hadn't heard him get up.

Josiah put a hand on Ezra's shoulder and pulled the boy close, hugging him tightly, though briefly. When he released him, he grinned and asked the boy if he was hungry. Ezra smiled back and gave a little nod. "Yessir. One apple isn't overly filling." Josiah shook his head.

"No, Son, I imagine it wasn't. C'mon, I'm sure Inez has something good cooking." He put his arm around Ezra and they walked quietly, in peaceful companionship, out of the church and towards the saloon.

JD peered over his handful of cards at Ezra. "C'mon Ezra..." he whined, "I don't wanna be here all night!"

A laugh sounded behind him, followed by, "Nobody's going to be here all night." Buck pulled a chair over next to JD and pushed the boy's chair over a bit.

"Buck!" JD complained as he was slid sideways. Buck ignored him and looked at Ezra expectantly.

"Deal me in, Hoss." Ezra grinned and complied, JD sighing heavily. Buck ruffled the boy's curls. "Got a problem with me joining ya, Son?"

JD shook his head. "Course not, but I was gonna _win_. I _know_ it. Now, you're here, which means the others are coming..."

As if on cue, Nathan's voice came from behind them, "Deal me in too, Ezra."  
"And me!" Josiah added.

JD turned his cards face down on the table and crossed his arms. "Might as well just wait Ez. I'm sure Chris and Vin'll be here any second." JD glared at his brother when he just chuckled in response to his statement as he dealt in Nathan and Josiah.

"Best we be careful, boys," Buck said, his tone teasing, "Looks like we could have a bit of an explosion happening here right quick."

Ezra's eyes widened at the tease, but JD looked downright annoyed. "That's _not_ funny, Buck!" he grumped, his cheeks flushing a bit. From across the table, Nathan gave him a look.

"What you did today was definitely _not_ funny, JD." JD gulped. He'd thought all the lectures were over. "But, that said, I'm really glad you're both okay." JD flushed again, ducking his head. Ezra gave a small nod in Nathan's direction when the man looked at him. Buck poked JD in the side and he looked back up at Nathan.

"Sorry about scaring ya."

Nathan smiled, his dark eyes twinkling. "I know ya are." He picked up his cards and eyed JD with a bit of a smirk playing on his face. "You said something about you winning?" JD grinned, glad that they were back on good terms.

"JD's winning? Must be a full moon or something?" JD looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at Vin.

"Full moon would be the only reason _you'd_ win!" JD taunted back. Vin cuffed his shoulder as he walked around the table and squished in between Nathan and Josiah.

"Deal you in, yes, I know." Ezra said before Vin could open his mouth. His tone was sarcastic, but his eyes sparkled with mirth. "Is Mr. Larabee right behind you, Mr. Tanner? Shall I just deal him in now?"

Everyone opposite Ezra suddenly seemed to find the floor, the table and anything but him very interesting, and Ezra was sure he'd heard at least one chuckle, but when no one answered him, he frowned and then sighed, with a shake of his head. "Hello, Mr. Larabee," he said without looking behind him, but knowing he was there, and the table erupted in laughter. Chris grinned. He set a hand on the gambler's shoulder, squeezing tightly, then moved to sit next to him, opposite of Josiah.

"Yeah, Ezra, deal me in."


End file.
